<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>royally fucked by yangandfree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072439">royally fucked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree'>yangandfree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ficlet, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just really wanted to get this out of my drafts, I'm Bad At Titles, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Modern Royalty, Prince!Minho, Swordfighting, flirting???, no beta we die like men, prince!seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A warning would be nice, yeah? You don't want to accidentally murder your betrothed do you?"</p><p>"Well if you let me kill you, that would just show you're not worthy of my betrothal."</p><p>✿</p><p>just princes!2min having a <s>flirty</s> <i>“friendly”</i> swordfight because I said so</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>royally fucked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's a little ficlet I made bcs school is shit and this is my way of de-stressing (and a shameless belated birthday gift to myself lmao)</p><p>I posted this although it's short bcs it's my mission to help make the number of 2min fics go up on this website with my shitty writing so here</p><p>I might get back to this someday ang give it a proper plot, but for now, this is all I could offer (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ ﾐ ┻━┻</p><p>also, dyk those pics of them with crowns? yeah, that's all you need to know hhhhh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin halted from his tracks, his hands instinctively reaches for the sword tucked on his side, tensing from the sudden shift of atmosphere on the lavender field. The sun was warm against his skin but the breeze was cool enough that it doesn't feel too prickly.</p><p>He stood by the trunk of the only tree in the field, where a very familiar crown was sitting haphazardly. His senses heightened, grip on the sword tightening, adrenaline quickly rising on his chest.</p><p>The snap of a twig was all it took for him to unsheathe his sword, parrying like clockwork, effectively deflecting the sudden attack, the sharp sound of colliding metals filling the silence.</p><p>Seungmin sighs, quietly cursing the pleasant shiver that ran up his spine. "I told you to stop doing this."</p><p>Minho chuckles lowly as he lunges forward once again. "Oh, don't pretend you don't like it everytime I nearly cut your head off, Kim Seungmin." </p><p>Seungmin scoffs but a smile was slowly creeping its way into his face as he blocks Minho's attacks. His breathing becoming more uneven by each passing second.</p><p>"Might wanna take off that tiara of yours, you don't want it to have scratches do you?" Minho taunts, cutting at Seungmin's left.</p><p>Seungmin lets out a breathy laugh as he jumps back. The scent of the flowers is making him feel drunk and light.</p><p>"A warning would be nice, yeah? You don't want to accidentally murder your betrothed do you?" Seungmin says, slipping his crown into his arm as if it's a habit (which, at this point, maybe it is one).</p><p>"Well if you let me kill you, that would just show you're not worthy of my betrothal." Then he smiles, a genuine one that catches Seungmin off guard. "Glad you're always prepared Kim Seungmin." Minho took advantage of his dazed state and cuts straight for his neck. Seungmin was functional enough to block the attack, but Minho pushes forward until his back hits the tree, eliciting a soft groan.</p><p>The blades were too close to his neck for comfort but so was Minho's face. The only thing that he could focus on was the way his own breath was bouncing from Minho's cheeks and back to him.</p><p>Minho was staring at him like he wanted to say something, eyes dancing with amusement and fondness that Seungmin almost closes his eyes, but then Minho draws back, slapping the sword from his hand and sweeping his feet, causing him to fall unceremoniously with a thud.</p><p>The tip of the prince's sword was under his chin before he even got the chance to complain. "Try again, Kim Seungmin."</p><p>He looks up at Minho, he hadn't noticed when the prince had picked his crown from the ground but it was there, sitting prettily up his head like where it was supposed to be, the shiny metals winking at Seungmin. Seungmin wasn't sure which was more blinding, the Sun glaring down at him or Minho's victorious smile, but he sure knows which is prettier.</p><p>And holy shit, Seungmin is inlove.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!!♡✨ </p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">【pls do let me know of your thoughts bcs I kinda crave validation...】</span><br/><span class="small">*disappears under a stack of modules*</span></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>